diosa luna
by sasuhinakushinata
Summary: hinata descubre sus verdaderos poderes y su vida pasada como la jefa del clan de los lobos. su vida da un giro inesperado despues de la guerra y encontrara su verdadero proposito y el amor del quien nunca se imagino..capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! Les traigo una nueva historia , tienes que ver con el poder de "la diosa luna" ….. alto!

Es completamente distinto , aquí no sé qué pareja ponerle ….. y definitivamente veremos misterios … poderes …. Mas misterio … sentimientos encontrados … desilusiones….. clanes y mucho ,mucho misterio (espero).

Mi salud empeora y como no tengo que hacer se me ocurre cada historia … depende de ustedes si este finc continua .

-redacción.

-_pensamientos_-

"hablan**"**

Cap1: esa….. soy yo.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en un lugar donde no me era conocido. Todo era blanco, como un lienzo esperando a que algo apareciera, nada, solo yo. Acaso estaba muerta, quizás sí. Después de recibir una especie de luz proveniente del astro plateado donde yacía el espíritu del juubi-incompleto. Acaso madara ya tenía en su posesión al diez colas, o es que acaso esto era el tsukuyomi infinito _– esto quiere decir que…que todo se acabó, ya no hay esperanza_ – su cerebro no sabía que pensar, maquinaba todo posibilidad de que solo ella fuera afectada por esos jutsos prohibidos, que aún había esperanza para el mundo shinobi. De un momento a otro se sintió flotar y aquel lienzo blanco fue reemplazado por imagines que ella nunca vio o vivió – _que está sucediendo_ - .

No había estado preparada cuando madara uchiha le había informado ser la elegida para sacar el espíritu del juubi, mucho menos para esto.

Era ella, ella estaba en esas imágenes, era su persona pero a la vez tan diferente.

Las imágenes pasaban en el antes blanco lugar. Era ella en una reunión, su rostro no tenía expresión y al parecer todos los presentes – que definitivamente nunca los vio en su vida – se dirigían a ella ¿consultándole? , ¿Acaso le estaban preguntando qué decisión iba a tomar?, al parecer sí, aunque no se escuchara lo que hablaban. En la imagen de la reunión al parecer ella decía unas palabras y todos se iban de aquel lugar sin antes salir dando una reverencia a la joven.

Cuando los presentes se retiraron, aprecio el cambio de su rostro al levantarse del lugar de donde había hablado. Había soltado un suspiro y su rostro se relajó – como el de uno, cuando encuentra la respuesta a un problema – como se había levantado pudo verla mejor. Esa mujer traía puesto una especie de kimono – modificado, al parecer – blanco con filos rojos que dejaba ver en parte su escoto, no al grado de ser atrevida le llegaba a la mitad de su blanco muslo, un short azul a medio muslo –parecía que debajo del kimono no había nada – . Sus ojos se fueron abriendo mostrando sus siempre perlados ojos acompañados de una sombra color lila en sus parpados. La presencia que emanaba era de confianza, decisión, determinación, pero sobre todo también esa dulzura que tenía.

Quien era esa jovencita que parecía tener su edad, ¿Por qué todos le consultaban a ella?, todas esas imágenes eran reales o había muerto y estaba viendo su futo en el clan hyuga, pero no. No estaba el enfrena del clan hyuga en aquella habitación. Pero un momento, la joven tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella- que hacia ella con esos ojos lila pertenecientes al clan hyuga- .

Al parecer precia ser la líder, la joven había salido de su casa "condición de Líder".

Aprecio que aquella villa no era distinta a konoha , niños alegres… que jugaban con inofensivos lobos gigantes – todos parecían guardar y acomodar cosas – ya sea en forma de bulto o en los carruajes que tenían.

Hoy no iba a ser un día normal, lo había presentido. A sus cortos dieciséis nunca creyó volver a ver la masacre en una aldea y ella no podía hacer nada, solo preguntarce ¿Qué hacía en esas imágenes el espíritu del juubi? . ¿Cómo es que el espíritu del juubi se había desatado? sus pensamientos quedaron en segundo plano cuando se vio a ella misma haciendo el mismo jutsu prohibido que hizo madara con el cambio de que la luz ya no era de la luna , sino del cuerpo de la joven . destello un resplandor matando a todo ser vivo cerca … y por la jovencita … ella había desaparecido.

Se había quedado viendo si había más en aquel blanco lugar, cuando una figura de cuatro patas estaba detrás de ella.

-"Por fin has despertado, hinata o debería decir... ".

.

.

.

Espero sea de su agrado , perdón por la ortografía (XD) y…. que les parece


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo!

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, es del gran masashi kishimoto …. Sino neji no hubiera muerto TT_TT

Empezamossss….

SayoNARA!

-redacción.

-_pensamientos_-

"Hablan"

En el capítulo anterior (o drable):

Se quedó viendo donde antes había visto la destrucción de un clan - o un supuesto clan, no estaba segura si es que alguna vez existió- cuando una figura de cuatro patas apareció.

-"Por fin has despertado, hinata o debería decir…

..Kushinata"

Cap.2: despertar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su pupilas azulinas estaban fijas donde antes un madara uchiha hacia unos sellos y los impregnaba en el cuerpo de la mujer que una vez había tratado de dar su vida por él.

Justo al frente suyo estaba hinata hyuga – en medio del resplandor que era transmitido por la luna- su cuerpo flotando en aquella liberación de luz, estaba sufriendo una transformación. Su piel blanquecina se desgarraba – de poco a poco - dando paso a una oscura silueta.

Su corazón sufrió un golpeteo doloroso, estaba seguro que esta vez si no hacía nada, ella …_"esta vez, no sobreviviría"._

Definitivamente no podía derrotar a madara solo. Sasuke y él habían tratado pero nada, tendrían que hacerlo como equipo o allí mismo seria el fin de todo.

Atacarlo por separado no era opción, no solo tenía las técnicas de hashirama también había desarrollado el rinnegan -_"maldición"-_ mascullo ante la frustración que sentía de no poder ayudar a hinata.

Estaba casi seguro que cuando el ritual termine sería inevitable que el juubi-incompleto apareciera ante ellos.

Decidió cumplir con la voluntad de su hermano, perdonar a konoha. Le fue difícil dejar su odio y venganza, pero naruto ¡sí! El dobe lo convenció de que no estaría solo y que siempre lo protegería _"somos hermanos, nuestro lazo es indestructible ¡dattebayo!". _ Ya no estaría solo tenía a su "hermano" y aquellos amigos que nunca considero como tales.

Si le hubieran dicho que lucharía contra madara- un uchiha- junto con los de su generación, no se lo crearía y mandaría a la mierda al que lo formulara.

Se dispusieron a atacar, esta vez a la par y trabajarían en equipo.

"no lo entienden – dio una carcajada – ya no hay marcha atrás, ella ya perdió… la controlare a mi antojo… ya no me servirá cuando el juubi quede suelto" – sus ojos carbón vieron la transformación de aquella chica rara, su compañera de academia.

Naruto no se contuvo y se abalanzo contra madara, sasuke preparaba ataques de fuego. Golpes, patadas, técnicas de elemento, velocidad, sus chacras iban desgastándose y madara aún seguía en pie.

Sus miradas se encontraron, era su último recurso – con un asentamiento de cabeza, supieron que hacer – rodearon al uchiha mayor y atacaron de lados diferentes, sus taijutsus eran impresionantes y se lograban igualar, estaban haciendo tiempo para sus técnicas finales… eran su última esperanza.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, como es que alguien este hay… con ella. Se voltio lentamente para encontrarse frente a un okami color blanco y mirada negra.

Se hubiese desmayado por estar en una situación tan… extraña. Se dispuso a salir de su estado de casi-shock

"¿kushinata?" – si sabía su nombre porque la llamaba de esa forma.

"bueno ese era tu nombre hace muchísimos años"- dijo con semblante serio.

"¿mu-muchísimos a-años?"

"lo siento, mi nombre es amaterasu. Ex-Jefe de la legendaria defensa del clan stuki"- el enorme lobo dio una reverencia para mostrar su respeto.

"co-como es posib-ble que usted esté aquí, y-yo estoy m-muerta"- no dejaba de tartamudear ante el imponente animal.

"hinata, sé que debes estar muy confundida. Para empezar no estas muerta, estamos en tu sub-consiente"- su semblante no parecía variar en lo más mínimo.

"Has visto todas esas imágenes, ¿cierto?" – Continuo al recibir un asentamiento de cabeza – bueno, eres la elegida para tener las técnicas, chacra y espíritu de kushinata-sama – espero su reacción, estaba confundida.

"sé que es confuso, pero no hay tiempo. El juubi saldrá, tienes que detenerlo"- mostraba desesperación.

"como se supone q-que yo lo d-detenga"- la información que le daba el lobo, no era de mucha ayuda.

"lo harás, cuando lo veas sabrás que hacer y como detenerlo"- eso no era nada alentador – "por cierto estoy a sus órdenes kushi…hinata-sama"- eso ultimo le dio una increíble seguridad, aunque para ella fuera un completo desconocido.

Aun no se lo creía, ella una ¿kunoichi legendaria?- se dio un golpe mental- no estaba para ponerse a cuestionar lo que estaba sucediendo, había que preocuparse por el juubi.

"maldita sea"- gruño mostrando sus enormes dientes-"como temía, la liberación del juubi está completa"- la expresión de su rostro notaba una mezcla de temor y odio – "hinata, escúchame"- su voz mostraba profesionalidad – "no será igual como en el pasado, esta vez te ayudaremos a detenerlo. No te dejaremos sola, confía en nosotros"- la mirada de sus ojos negros irradiaba protección. Como si con eso entendieras que nada te pasaría, funciono se sentís protegida.

"gracias, amaterasu"- no supo en que momento rodeo con sus blancos brazos al lobo. Le dio una caricia con su cabeza para tranquilizarla, ahora más que nunca tendría que ser fuerte.

"siempre te protegeré, mi pequeña"- hinata se asombró ante tales palabras. Era como aquellas escenas que se imaginaba donde su padre le daba ese cariño que ella siempre anhelaba, no era distinto… de eso estaba segura.

"ahora, concéntrate" – inmediatamente cerro sus ojos – "libera tu verdadero chacra" – no tardo mucho para que una capa blanca la rodeara – "pronto saldrás de tu inconciencia. Cuando eso suceda nos invocas"- dejo de escuchar la gruesa voz de amaterasu. Luego todo se volvió negro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El momento para atacar con sus técnicas combinadas, aun no llegaba. No fue dotado con la paciencia – una pequeña sonrisa afloro de sus labios – eso fue lo que heredó de su madre. Su personalidad es y siempre será la hiperactividad por el cual se hizo conocido de pequeño. Recordó a su tímida compañera, aquella chica de cabello cortó que se esforzaba para ser digna de su padre, aquel que renegó por lo débil que era su primogénita. Ahora ese hombre que desprecio a su hija se encontraba arrodillado viendo con horror como la blanca piel de su hija desaparecía para dejar una silueta oscura.

La luz que proyectaba a la ex-heredera se intensifico, al borde de que exploto.

El campo de batalla se ilumino por completo de aquella luz. Al no haber rastro de ella, quisieron ver que es lo que había sucedido… grabe error.

Un rugido ensordecedor fue lo que escucharon antes de ver al demonio con diez colas y su único ojo poseyendo el legendario rinnengan.

"parece que no dio pelea, es una lástima..."- por sus labios se asomó una sonrisa psicópata – "una menos, quedan once… dejaras que mate a tus amigos uzumaki" – dio una carcajada escalofriante.

"!narutoooo!"- se voltio a verlo al escuchar el llamado desesperado del genio de los hyuga, que estaba herido – "donde esta hinata-sama" - su cabeza giro en la dirección en donde estaba la heredera.

Las facciones de su rostro mostro pánico.

El juubi, solo estaba el juubi y su imponente presencia – bruscamente dirigió su vista azulina en todas partes, tratando de encontrarla. _"si el juubi está aquí, significa…. ¡maldición!... hi-hinata-chan" – _sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante sus pensamientos, tratando de aminorar el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho.

De que valía lamentarse, si nunca la valoro. Ella que siempre estuvo dispuesta a darle todo, hasta su vida. ¿Por qué las personas más importantes, se tardan en ser valoradas?

De lo que si estaba seguro era que su muerte no iba a ser en vano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un rugido espantoso hizo que empezara abrir sus perlados ojos. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo rocoso. Recupero la visibilidad de sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la luna bañada de ese rojo carmesí. Inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza, le dolía como si la estuviesen martillando - dejo escapar un gemido de dolor – cerro los ojos fuertemente para aminorar el dolor.

Cuando pensó que hay era su fin, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Toda su anterior vida paso atreves de sus ojos, desde que era una pequeña niña escoltada por un joven amaterasu hasta las lágrimas que soltó al sacrificarse en el ataque a su clan por el oscuro juubi.

Su cuerpo dejo de retorcerse para ponerse de pie. A lo lejos pudo sentir un enorme chacra maligno, no podría equivocarse era ese demonio – sus ojos se endurecieron por el enojo.

El saber sobre su vida pasada no significaba que era kushinata. Aún seguía confundida, era algo nuevo para ella… como si siempre viviera una mentira y que por fin la venda de sus ojos se había caído, y miraba todo con otros ojos.

Necesitaba ayuda. Se mordió el pulgar eh hizo los sellos respectivos del jutsu de invocación.

Reconoció rápidamente al gran lobo blanco, amaterasu, su guardián y al que consideraba como un padre.

Fijo su perlada mirada al enorme lobo azul noche, kazou, siempre tratando que todo se resuelva sin llegar a los golpes. Quizás era por eso la cicatriz de su pecho.

Soltó un bufido, para que lo tomara en cuenta. Siempre atrevido, audaz y pervertido era takeru, un lobo rojizo con mirada divertida.

Y por último estaba la única hembra de los cuatro jefes lobos, haruka, una loba color mostaza. Con ese aire relajado la vio detenidamente.

"!oh! hinata-chan que son esas fachas, así no podrás enfrentarte al demonio" – había olvidado que su voz era a veces chillona.

"déjala, haruka. Ella esta hermosa así, ¿Cuánto tiempo, mi diosa luna? – también había olvidado cuanto la molestaba que coquetearan con ella, era irritante pero lo necesitaba.

Un suspiro cansado Salió de sus carnosos labios.

"ya recordaste, ¿cierto?... hinata-chan" – con su sola presencia la hacía sentir tranquila y relajada.

"hai. Solo que no recordaba cuan molestos eran haruka y takeru" – le mostro una sonrisa cálida – "los eh extrañado, me han hecho tanta falta" – su rostro se entristeció.

Acaricio las cabezas de cada lobo. Siempre habían estado en su interior- sellados- y nunca se dio cuenta, que tonta había sido.

"con el tiempo recordaras todas tus técnicas, formas de peleas y los jutsus prohibidos de nuestro clan" – era como si ella y amaterasu estuvieran conectados, era justo la interrogante que vagaba por su cabeza.

"Desde que eras pequeña te he cuidado, se cuáles son tus expresiones" – conectados por un lazo, la conocía más que cualquier otra persona.

"!ya, déjense de cursilerías! Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando pateemos el trasero del juubi" – interrumpió takeru.

"Antes de eso, hinata-chan, aquí esta todas tus cosas" – no supo en que momento haruka invoco un cofre y se lo extendió.

"es tuyo, era lo que usabas hace tanto tiempo"- meneo la cola por saber la reacción de la hyuga.

"todo esto, yo los usaba"- el cofre contenía las herramientas comunes de un ninja pero estas brillaban cual plata – "es hermoso"- un kimono blanco con franjas lila con diseño de flamas plateadas y el obi del mismo tono de lila. En el fondo vio como algo brillaba – "¿Qué es esto?"- saco el collar plata con una piedra azul incrustada y se lo mostro a haruka – "es cierto, nunca te lo dimos. Se supone que era un regalo de parte de los cuatro"- sonrió luego su mirar bajo al suelo. Escogieron el día del ataque del demonio al clan para darle el collar

"entonces me lo pondré "– sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

"Espera yo te ayudare a arreglarte, como en los viejos tiempo "– haruka concentro chacra y empezó a transformarse en humana, solo duraba unos cuantos minutos.

Se puso el kimono tenía una abertura, por lo que le llegaba a medio muslo así que se puso un pequeño short negro. Posiciono cada arma y pergamino en el lugar en donde i va. Haruka insistió en ponerle sombra lila en sus parpados y peinar su cabello en una coleta dejando mechones al frente.

"bien es hora"- se sorprendió por la seguridad de sus propias palabras, pero orgullosa igual de actuar como lo que era, una kunoichi.

"hai"- dijeron al unísono desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Que mierda, el maldito de madara soportaba los golpes que le daba el y sasuke. Lo vio jadear buscando aire y supo que solo faltaba poco y sus técnicas acabarían con el sin dejar rastro.

Pero el problema era el juubi. Ese maldito había matado a varios shinobis con su bijuu-dama.

Pensar en el juubi, era pensar en ella.

Donde estaba y si ¿estaba muerta? No eso no podía ser, no podía perderla.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su "hermano", estaba igual de exhausta que él.

"sasuke-teme, ya… ah…falta p-poco"- podía aparentar estar cansado pero estaba reservando su chacra para el ataque final.

"usuratonkachi, aunque derrotemos a madara aún queda este"- soltó con veneno. Le dolia al respirar, eso lo tenía cabreado.

"del juubi nos encargamos nosotros"- los once de konoha buscaron aquella voz que sonaba muy seguro de sí. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al portador de esa voz junto a la ex heredera y tres gigantes lobos.

"¿hi-hina-hinata…-chan?"- sus ojos azules divisaron la figura que resaltaba por el corto kimono… ella estaba viva. Cuando se disponía a preguntarle algo, fue interrumpió por la peliazul.

"sé que se estarán preguntando muchas cosas…pero ahora hay que encargarse de todo esto" – se montó sobre amaterasu ante las aun atónitas miradas de todos incluyendo las de su padre. Su preocupación era el juubi, no permitiría que siga haciendo daño.

"nosotros nos encargaremos del juubi, tú y sasuke-san tienen ya un plan ¿cierto?"- amaterasu avanzó hacia el demonio ignorando el llamado de sus compañeros de academia. Era su deber detener al juubi para salvar a todos, pero esta vez no solo salvaría a los otros sino también al mismísimo juubi.

Gomenasai me tarde ¡lo siento! Tuve problemas de salud pero aquí la conti …. Espero sea de su agrado.

Dejen reviews o tomatitos para los bebes uchihas de hinata-chan :)

SayoNARA!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo!

Me eh estado tardando con este fiction - ¡gomenasi!- ya terminaron mis clases en la universidad (por fin) hace como tres semana y como me he portado muy bien ¡tengo vacaciones! Hasta marzo.

No pude actualizar antes porque viaje a visitar a mis parientes y me olvide por completo de mis historias. La última actualización lo hice por via de mi tableta.

Ya regrese a mi país (Siiiii) así que voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana. Espero seguir continuando con tu apoyo, y por ustedes voy a mejorar en las redacciones. Para los que leen mi historia **novatos **también lo voy a actualizar pronto y si por favor pasan por mi perfil van a ver un adelanto de la historia que tengo en mente escribir después de terminar **diosa luna** y **novatos, **será un sasuhinakaka o sea entre sasukito – hinata – kakashi. Bueno eso es todo.

.

.

.

.

SayoNARA!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo, mina! No quiero atrasarlos.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi _¡maldito!_ Sino neji no hubiera muerto T_T *huye despavoridamente a lamentarse en un rincón oscurito*

Enjoy!

Redacción

_Pensamientos_

-"hablan"-

҈

.

.

.

**҉Estas de vuelta҉**

.

.

.

҈

En la gran mansión hyuga, para ser exactos en el jardín. Una esbelta mujer de cabello índigo, admiraba el jardín que cuidaba junto a su pequeña hija.

"hina-chan"- su perlada mirada se fijó en su blanca mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de su primogénita. La pequeña subió su mirar para posicionarla en los orbes de su madre que destilaba calidez, haciéndola sonrojar cual tomate maduro. "sabes, mi princesa que te amo… verdad"- con la una de sus manos libre acaricio una de las sonrosadas mejillas de hinata, para dar un tierno beso en ella y acercar sus labios a su orejita para susurrarle –"ahh! no puedo imaginarte lejos de mi…"- su frágil cuerpo se puso rígido ante la mención de ser separadas, era la mujer más importante de su vida por que habría de alejarse de ella…- "okasan,¿ p-porque me sep-separaria de ti?"- cualquier niña de cuatro años se hubiera puesto a llorar por las palabras de la hyuga mayor –"podrían ser muchas cosas…"- se detuvo a las opciones que podrían ser las causas de su separación, no era palabras adecuadas para una pequeñita de su edad –"algún día muy pero muy lejano – hizo un ademan de lejanía con sus manos, haciendo reír a la menor - llegara un hombre que querrá llevarte"- la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció…un hombre, acaso hablaba de su padre _otousan_ .

-"¿un ho-hom-hombre?"- jalo cuidadosamente de su mano para sentarla en sus piernas.

-"si, será aquel que robara tu corazón"

-"a-ano okasan yo n-no qui-quiero que me q-quiten mi co-corazón"- dijo entando en pánico, haciendo reír a su madre por su inocencia – "me refería a que amaras a ese hombre" – apoyo suavemente su cabecita en el pecho de su madre, tratando de comprender las palabras dichas. Al saber que tranquilizo a su hija y continuo –"y de igual forma él te amara"- esta vez la niña se sonrojo fuertemente, como un tomatito maduro –"pero… ese sentimiento tiene que ser mutuo, no puedes sentir tristeza estando junto a él, te sentirás segura… y si en algún momento uno de los dos se sacrifica ya sea cualquier cosa será recompensado, aquí- señalo el pecho de la pequeña, su corazón –" ese es el verdadero amor, lo sientes sin palabras o acciones… los ojos siempre te dicen la verdad"- la matriarca hyuga estaba fijamente viendo la perlada mirada de la menor, mostrándole justamente lo dicho anteriormente –"tus o-ojos t-tiene un bri-brillo okasan"- dijo hinata poniendo sus manitas en el rostro de su madre, un gesto tan tierno.

"no lo olvides nunca… **te amo**"- cerro sus pequeñas perlas y al abrirlas todo había desaparecido.

El jardín perdió su color, su madre desapareció y ella callo de ese mundo que le otorgo, por unos instantes, hablar con la única persona que verdaderamente la amo, su madre.

҈

.

.

҈

tsunade-sama la había dejado a cargo de la -ahora- hinata en estado de coma. Si no hubiera sido por la acción de sus compañeros(los once de konoha) al ayudarla a darle atención médica, aunque en aquel momento sintió la impotencia de creer que no la salvaría, justo una buena bofetada de parte de su amiga ino la hizo volver de aquel mundo en donde la culpaban por la muerte de _diosa luna_ como ya era apodada, aquí en la aldea de konoha.

Salio temprano de su casa para ir a ver a la que ahora consideraba su amiga, hinata, a su chequeo desde hace dos meses y contando. Toda konoha estaba al pendiente del estado de salud de la ojiperla, luego de tal demostración de poder al enfrentarse al juubi, aunque nadie más que la hyuga sabía dónde estaba.

Se sentía una fracasada, no conseguía que despertara. Y ¡¿Cómo no iba a despertar?! Shisune se hizo cargo de todo sin contar con los heridos consecuencia de la guerra. Tenía tres costillas rotas, uno dos sus órganos internos desangrándose y un gran coagulo en la cabeza, producto de un golpe en ese lugar, sin contar que llevaba inconsciente desde que la sacaron del campo de batalla.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar al hospital, doblando la esquina.

"hoy espero que la hokage nos deje entrar… hace como dos días que no la vemos"- apareció de aquella esquina, dándole el susto de su vida, aquellos cuatro lobos liderados por aquel inmenso lobo blanco amaterasu.

"ya se lo dije a tsunade-sama, en el hospital no se permiten animales"- asevero recuperándose del susto – "se supone que neji, está a cargo de ustedes"- los regaño, así de simple.

"primeramente, no somos unos cachorros para que nos cuiden y segundo deseo ver a mi luna"- sí, ese fue takeru con aquella mirada divertida.

"ok, ok entiendo… si no son ustedes son todos los chicos, justo ahora voy a hacerle un chequeo… pueden venir"- apenas dijo y los cuatro ya se habían adelantado, dejándola parada en aquella esquina.

҈

.

.

҈

"oi! Sasuke-teme"-

"¿Qué?-

"hinata-chan s-se está moviendo" – dijo sorprendido.

Se levantó de la silla de hospital para acercarse a la camilla donde yacía el tarado de su amigo sosteniéndole la mano a la supuestamente en estado de coma, hinata hyuga.

Su mirada carbón se fijó en el rostro palido de la hyuga, que efectivamente hacia unos leves gestos en su rostro. De un momento a otro dejo de hacer movimiento para fruncir sus labios y pronunciar _oka-san._

Esperaron pacientemente a que la hyuga abriera sus ojos. La puerta de la habitación dejo pasar a una cansada sakura- después de tratar de alcanzar a los okami – y a los cuatro guardianes de la ojiperla.

"está llamando a su madre… haruka"- dijo kazou llamando a su compañera. Rápidamente la única hembra del grupo se acercó a la camilla y susurro al odio de su protegida a pesar que todos la escuchaban.

"hina-chan, ya es hora de que despiertes… se supone que teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, no me puedes dejar con estos locos"- no solo lo decía por sus compañeros sino también por los once de konoha.

"haruka, deja de jugar… te aseguro que no tarda en despertar"- hablo con su potente voz, amaterasu. Haciendo sudar frio a los presentes con excepción del uchiha, claro está.

Todos guardaron silencio después del comentario del jefe, esperando a que escucho un sordo quejido, de poco a poco la ojiperla parecía salir de su estado.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

҈

.

.

҈

Lo sé, lo sé, dije que no me iba a tardar pero ya saben los bloqueos mentales aumentan.

Bueno aqui les dejo los proyectos que tengo después de terminar **novatos** y **diosa luna.**

Lo único que tenía: _sasuke uchiha decide regresar a konoha y reivindicarse, su motivo: hinata le pertenece... pero el consejo de ancianos y los feudales deciden darle su peor castigo- "no sera la muerte uchiha-sonrió con burla- !escuchen todos! hinata hyuga ha pasado a ser hatake hinata, y le dará pronto a su primogénito"._

Será un kakahinasasu, extraño, lo sé.

Una oportunidad: _gracias al rinnen tensei,_ _los que murieron en la guerra son revividos incluyendo a itachi uchiha. Al regresar a konoha se descubre su secreto: ¿quién será la novia de itachi, que madara menciono? Spoiler del manga._

Dejen reviews para saber si estoy mejorando ne!

sayoNARA! サヨナラ !


End file.
